


Bromance

by TheMask



Category: Under the Aegis (Webcomic)
Genre: Biromantic Nen, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, dorks need a push from their friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMask/pseuds/TheMask
Summary: After the events of Ep. 75 Nen and Gawain are started to affect how the team is working together. It's up to the girls to get these two to admit to their feelings and get the team back on track.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Go Read under the Aegis right now!  
> Its great!  
> http://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/under-the-aegis/ep-1/viewer?title_no=436&episode_no=1

Biromantic asexual; seek romantic relationships for a variety of reasons including companionship, affection, and intimacy, but they are not sexually attracted to their romantic partners. 

 

It had almost been a week since Gawain confessed to Nen, and nothing has improved.  
When they talked it was short, awkward, and straight to the point.  
Their skills in training had diminished, Gawain very rarely coming down from the bedroom, and Nen had taken to staying out in the water over night instead of coming in. 

 

The air around the breakfast table was tense to say the least, Gawain having not gotten up and Nen somewhere in the big blue, you could practically see the fumes coming off of Sienna.  
When she stood up abruptly and knocked her chair back with a loud clatter, it made everyone jump.  
“THIS IS ENOUGH!” She bellowed, her Fenn like temper having been held back for to long “they have been moping for weeks! I'm figuring out what happened!” She went to storm up the stairs, Sam reaching out to stop her, “no” Mattie's voice stilled his movement “let her go, their starting to affect the team dynamics,” Dorian nodded and Sam sat back down. “Mattie why don't we go talk to Nen..?” Shiloh Asked looking up in the young girls general direction.  
Mattie smiled softly “yeah that sounds like a great idea” Shiloh took Mattie's hand and allowed herself to be lead out to the waterfront. She didn't really need it she had been here long enough to know how to get around the home, but the closeness of another person and the gentleness of the others hands was never taken for granted.  
To their luck and surprise Nen wasn't at the bottom of the ocean somewhere, but sat in a tidal pool, knees pulled into his chest watching the horizon.  
Mattie and Shiloh sat on either side of him, making a fish sandwich.  
It was quiet for a little, all three of them just sitting their, Nen was shaking lightly from the cold, and the way his face was redder in some places could note that he was sick.  
Or maybe just been crying..  
Mattie was the first to speak “Alright...spill” Nen pulled his knees tighter to him and leaned his head on Mattie, a tremble ran through his form, either from cold or the wet sobs now wrecking through his system. Shiloh ran a tender hand down his back, easing him into speaking.  
“Gawain t..told me he loved me…” He muttered brokenly. Matt and Shi shared a knowing look “Nen its...kinda obvious you and Gawain love each other...” Mattie said gently, afraid to make the situation any worse. “No…” he whimpered “like..loves me loves me…” he mumbles against his forearms and buried his face “That is what we mean Nen” Shiloh's voice always was so gentle and calming,. The red heads tear soaked eyes looked up to her clouded ones “what..?” he mumbles through a hiccup “I thought you two were a couple…” She admitted with a dusty pink in her cheeks causing a giggle from Mattie “b...but we don't...do anything that..you and Dor do...or Sam and Sienna do….were just cl..close” His voice cracked and broke more than once but close finally took it and he put his face back down in his arms as a sob once again shaking his body. “Nen..” Mattie mumbled, pulling him closer to her “that is not what makes a relationship..." Shiloh hummed and leaned against his back, he was so cold, the concern for his health was growing more and more into a pressing concern.  
“N-no..” he muttered through hiccups “y..you don't know him….like i do...i-i cant g-give him what he wants...I-I don't know how...I-I've never had a relationship like that before I've never been into sexual things or..” he had to take a break to breathe through rough crying, Mattie and Shi just waited for him to finish. “I can't give him what he wants I don't know how...I..I'm so scared that I'll disappoint him….I’ve tried to have sex with others before but I was never into it and was always so b-bad...and” words kept back for so long poured from his mouth through broken sobs, he was crying so hard he didn't hear the other two approach. Sienna and Gawain stopped right behind them, Mattie giving the two a knowing and warning look, but Gawain looked just as bad, if not worse that Nen. Eyes bloodshot, poor sleep doing a number on his features, body pale and trembling and tears still running down his face.  
“I-I can't give him...what he wants….the things like you and Dor do...I...I’ve ruined everything with him now…” Nens voice continued to trembled on, but with the last statement, something snapped inside Gawain.  
A red rage bloomed across his features. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” He yelled with a fury that made his worn voice crack.  
Nen shot up and stumbled backward, looking at the other in shock and fear. “iI’M THE ONE WHO RUINED EVERYTHING” He was screaming through rough violent tears, Sam and Dor now on the porch watching, their attention called by the yelling.  
Gawain fist shook, clenched at his sides, “I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU...or even change anything between us...i just wanted you to know…” The rage slowly fell from Gawain's voice and just turned to broken sobs, “i...i ruined everything...and..now you...I should never had said anything...I…” he paused trying to breathe, eyes looking anywhere but the other man “I just wanted you to know I cared…” Gawain was rambling, the shake and crack in his voice getting so bad it was hard to understand what he was saying.  
Nen's heartbroken, how could he have been so blind..  
His best friend just told him he loved him and his immediate thought was that Gawain was asking for sex…  
He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.  
He shared a knowing looking with Mattie (all three girls are crying at this point) as a feeling of scared determination ran through him.  
Gawain was still rambling through sobs, at this point is was gibberish. Nen shot to his feet and grabbed both side of the birdbrains face and kissed him. 

 

Gently, softly, a very lovingly. Gawain was silent but still crying against the other face, the kiss turning into Gawain just smooshing his whole fluid covered face against Nen’s.  
Gawain was a talker though, so Nen wasn't surprised when he kept rambling “I...I cant do this alone...what we-we're going through...I'm so scared and sleeping alone is so hard…” he buried his face against Nen shoulder and hiccuped. “I miss my heater” Nen said lovingly running a hand through Gawain's hair. 

 

“Are y'all good now?” Sienna wrasped from crying, but impatient voice broke the moment “it's fucking freezing out here and dinners gonna burn…” Dor ran back inside to check on the food causing Mattie to giggle “y-yeah...it's cold lets go in” Gawain agreed and how the two boys walked all the way to the house without letting go of one another was impressive but not surprising.


End file.
